Nam-Ek
Nam-Ek was a Kryptonian warrior who was formerly imprisoned in the Phantom Zone. History Nam-Ek was born on Krypton, biologically created to be strong and joined the warrior guild. He became a loyal follower of General Zod. He fought with Zod's forces during the attempted coup on Krypton. After it's failure, he was imprisoned in the Phantom Zone. After Krypton imploded and set him and Zod's forces free, they set out in an attempt to locate any other surviving Kryptonians at the various colonial outposts across the universe. This eventually led them to Earth. Nam-Ek and Faora follow Zod to Smallville in search of the codex. There they attack Superman and begin to get the better of him. However, Superman regains his superior solar-energy and utilises his experience with his powers in Earth's atmosphere. The US Military arrive to take out the Kryptonians. In response, Nam-Ek destroys several fighter planes before re-engaging Superman in combat. Nam-Ek then gathers Faora, who collapsed, and they regroup back in space. Nam-Ek later fights along with Zod's other forces when they begin terraforming over Metropolis. However he was sucked into the phantom zone yet again when the two phantom drives collided over the city, causing a temporary portal. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Kryptonian Physiology:' As a Kryptonian, Nam-Ek's alien body adapted to Earth's atmosphere and gravity and absorbed the yellow radiation emitted by the Sun, which granted him superhuman powers. **'Super Strength:' while under a yellow sun, Nam-Ek possessed incredible, potentially incalculable superhuman strength, enough to effortlessly shatter concrete, hurl a truck, break through thick metal walls and doors, and fight fellow Kryptonian Kal-El in hand-to-hand combat. In fact, his blows were powerful enough to visibly hurt the latter, while Nak-Ek's larger hulk-like physique allowed him to initially dominate the younger Kryptonian. Together with Faora, he was also able to force Kal-El back down when the latter tried to fly up into the air. However, Nam-Ek was still not quite as strong as Kal-El, due to the latter's superior solar-energy supply. **'Super Speed:' In spite of his huge physique, Nam-Ek can run and react at incredible speeds, and was able to land several brutal blows on Kal-El in their fight. However, he is still noticeably slower than less bulky fellow Kryptonians Kal-El, Faora-Ul, and Zod. **'Invulnerability:' The enhancing process that Earth's yellow sun environment did to Nam-Ek's skin, bones and muscles made him incredibly tough, durable, and virtually indestructible. He withstood high-caliber bullets shot by military jets and helicopters, which knocked him back, but did not wound him in the slightest. He also withstood the explosion of a military plane, Kal-El's heat vision attack, and quite a few mighty blows from the younger Kryptonian (some of which only staggered him), all without any kind of permanent damage. He is also immune to earthly diseases and viruses. However, he can be damaged by magic (which completely bypasses his invulnerability, directly affecting his physiology) and Kryptonite. **'Super Leaps:' Nam-Ek is able to use his incredible strength to perform super jumps, shown when he easily leaped onto a flying military jet, and when he quickly caught up to Kal-El, when the latter tried to fly up into the air. Abilities *'Combatant': as a member of the Kryptonian Warrior Guild, Nam-Ek is a fierce and ruthless combatant, though his fighting style is one based more on brute force and his huge hulk-like physique rather than martial arts. Weaknesses *'Sensory Overload: '''As Nam-Ek and his fellow Kryptonians have superhuman senses, their brains can be overwhelmed by the information it takes in. Though they could learn to hone their senses in time, an attack on their sight or hearing can briefly stun and greatly weaken them. *'Red Sun Radiation/Kryptonian Environments: A red sun robs Nam-Ek of the powers that he gained under a yellow sun. Because of this, a Kryptonian environment filled with red sun radiation and greater gravity will render him to human levels. *'Kryptonite: '''Radioactive pieces of Nam-Ek's home world Krypton. This kind of mineral is mostly green in color, and is extremely toxic to Kryptonians, causing them great pain, nausea, and sickness, while completely breaking down their invulnerability, making them vulnerable to attacks, to the point that even a regular human can defeat them without much effort. Prolonged exposure to Kryptonite will result in the Kryptonian's death. The xenomineral's effects can, however, be instantly neutralized by even a very thin coating of lead. *'Beings of Equal Power: Beings of comparable incalculable superhuman might, such as other Kryptonians, can generate enough force that can knock out, injure and even kill Nam-Ek, breaking through her invulnerability without the need of kryptonite, shown when Kal-El was able to temporarily knock Nam-Ek unconscious with a massive punch, and when Kal-El managed to kill Zod, by breaking the latter's otherwise invulnerable neck. Category:Man of Steel Characters Category:Kryptonians Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains